The Jem Jam (Part 2)
The Jem Jam (Part 2) is the twenty-fourth episode of the first season, and the 24th episode overall, of the Jem animated series. Plot Jem saves Luna Dark from Pizzazz's guard dogs and The Misfits plot to ruin the Jem Jam with help from Techrat. Meanwhile, Ba Nee goes to great lengths to prove that Randy is her father. Also, Krissie finds out Dominic is not as tough as he seems to be. Gallery F82C8AF9-E0CA-4DE4-866F-79EC3C423AE7.png Songs featured *"You May Be A Star" - Krissie *"Gimme A Gimmick" - The Misfits *"Jam All Night Long" - Jem and The Holograms, Luna Dark, Johnny Deacon, Lena Lerner, Ron Cox, Roland Owens Quotes :Techrat: My gimmick. My beautiful gimmick. You ruined it. :Pizzazz: You said this was safe. :Roxy: We're going to break your heads. ---- :Krissie (to Dominic): Who do you think you are? :Dominic: I'm Dominic. The slick, the cool, the hip. :Krissie: The nasty, the loud, the conceited. :Dominic: Listen, I'm a star, baby. :Krissie: Not in this house. ---- :(While the Misfits are inside the dog kennel) :Stormer: Call them off. :Pizzazz: I can't. :Roxy: What do you mean, you can't. :Pizzazz: (on the ground) My father's the only one who can control them. :Stormer: So when's he coming home? :Pizzazz: Monday. :Roxy: Monday. (grabbing Pizzazz by the jacket and shaking her) But today's Friday. ---- :Lena: (about Ba Nee) She sure has a crush on Randy. :Kimber: (in the pool) I hope she isn't bothering him. :Johnny: Nah. He thinks she's sweet. ---- :Dominic (to Krissie): Hey you. :Krissie: My name is Krissie. :Dominic: Wash these. (hands her some clothes) Then polish these. (hands her his shoes) ---- :(After Dominic listened to Ashley, Deidre, Lela and Becky play) :Dominic: Man, that was awful. The absolute puts. Yuck. :Deidre: Nobody asked you, meat head. :Ashley: We may not be good now, but we'll work at it until we are. ---- :Anne (about Dominic): Who's he kidding. He almost drowned. :Krissie: He's afraid to admit he can't do something. ---- :Anne: Dominic, can you swim? :Dominic: Of course I can swim. :Anne: So, come on in. :Dominic: I wouldn't go in the same ocean that she'd (points to Krissie) been in. ---- :Techrat: (to Pizzazz) I've told you never to touch my gadgets. ---- :Randy: Ba Nee, listen. You're a very sweet little girl, but I can't take you with me. :Ba Nee: But you have to. You're my father! ---- :Jerrica (to Ba Nee): It's all right now. :Ba Nee: I wanted a father so much. Trivia *At the end of the episode, Lin-Z introduces The Misfits' latest hit, Gimme A Gimmick, along with Krissie's "You May Be A Star". *During "Gimme A Gimmick", the hang gliding scenes are from The Music Awards (Part 2)'s song, "You Oughta See The View From Here". *Ba Nee reveals that she was born in An Lộc, Vietnam. *The "Click/Clash" instrumental version is playing as Randy is jogging. *The Starlight Girls' storylines and videos were to promote the Ashley's, Ba Nee's and Krissie's characters more, since they were going to be made into dolls that fall. Category:Episodes Category:Multi part episodes Category:Season 1